The Reunion
by Tai Sora Potter
Summary: After Tai broke her heart, Sora left for college in America with her best friend, Joe. After five years away from home, she is finally happy with a new love. But things may change when she returns home for a summer Digi Destined reunion. I swear it's a go
1. Chapter 1

TSP: Hey, it's me again, back with a new story. Well, it's not really that new since I started writing it about three years ago and never got around to finishing it or even posting it. Well any way, I really hope that you all enjoy the story. I do not own Digimon. Read and Review!

The Reunion Coming Home 

"So," said 24-year-old Joe Kido as he placed his hand on top of his best friend's, "How does it feel to be home?"

"Well," Replied 23-year-old Sora Takenouchi, as she continued to stare out the window, "I'll tell you when we land."

'Oh, wow! I can't believe it's been four years. I've really missed Japan.' She thought.

"You know, I can't believe that you actually talked me into coming back home." She told him as they departed the plane.

"Sora! You've been gone for four years. Four-Long-years! It was about damn time you came home for a while."

"Ugh! We've been through this before, Joe. And now you've finally got your way. I'm home."

The Odaiba International Airport was very busy that day, full of people entering and leaving the country.

"I'm really glad you came, Sora." Joe told her as they walked into the crowded terminal. "I've gotten really tired of spending the past few summers with out you. Your parents will be so excited to see you, not to mention the gang."

"Yeah, I'll be glad to see them all too." She replied as they found their bags and headed for the exit. "Did you tell any of the guys that I was coming with you this summer?"

"Nope, I only told your parents… and Jim since we'll be staying at his place. I wanted to surprise every one at the reunion."

"What reunion?" Sora asked as she hailed a taxi. One stopped rather quickly. The loaded their bags and got in.

"43rd and Crestwood, please." Joe told the driver before he turned back to Sora. "The Digi Destined Reunion. We have one every summer. But you wouldn't know anything about that seeing as you haven't been home in four years!" He said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I get it… Hmm… I wonder why none of the guys every told me about these reunions? Especially you, Mr.We-go-to-the-same-college-yet-never-told-me-about-these-reunions."

"Well, Sor, it's one of those 'you have to be there' things. And now, after five years at college, you're going to be there."

"Yeah." She smiled. "You know what Joe?"

"What?"

"It feels really good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

TSP: Hey, it's me again. I was kind of surprised to actually get reviews for my teaser chapter. But, hey, thanks for the good reviews! So here's the next chapter, please enjoy! I do not own Digimon. Read and Review!

The Reunion Hello Again 

Joe and Sora had just arrived at Jim's apartment, where they would be staying for the next few weeks. Joe was loudly pounding on his door.

"Jim! We know you're in there! We can hear your huge feet stomping around!" He yelled into his brother's apartment door.

"You know if you just give me a minute to get to the door, you could save my neighbors the honor of hearing your voice." Jim told them as he answered the door. "It's good to see you again, Joe." He and Joe shared a big hug and walked inside. But Jim stopped Sora at the door. "So, finally decided that Japan was good enough for you after all, huh?"

"Shut up, Jim," She hugged him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Sora. We all have." He let her in. "So how did Joe talk you into coming back after all?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure myself, but he did it. I think it had something to do with those drinks we shared the other night." They laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you, Sor, but I am beat!" Joe exclaimed. "A flight like that is not good on the body. I need a nap." He headed for the guest bedroom. "See you guys in a few hours."

"Aw, no catch up conversation?" Jim asked.

"Later, Jim."

"Hey don't take up the whole bed." Sora told him. "I'm gonna call my parents and them I'm gonna take a nap too." She picked up the phone and dialed her parents' number. "Hello. Hi mom… I'm great and so is Joe… Yeah we're just very tired… You know what it's like to fly from New York to Odaiba… Yeah we're gonna sleep for a while and then we'll go over… I'm fine! Really. I just need to sleep… We'll talk later… Okay bye." She hung up.

"How are your parents?" Jim asked her.

"Oh, they're great. She said thanks again for letting us stay here while we're in Japan."

"No problem. How could I turn down my little brother and his future wife?" He joked.

"Please don't start! We get enough of that back in N.Y." She started toward the bedroom.

"You know, Sora, I bumped into Tai the other day."

She stopped cold. "Oh… what did he say?"

"Not much, you know… But he did inquire about you. Wanted to know how you were, what you were studying, if you were seeing anyone. Stuff like that. He was also very interested in finding out if you were going to come back for the reunion."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I wasn't sure."

"And?"

"And… that's it… Though he did seem quite happy when I told him that you weren't seeing anybody."

"You did WHAT?"

"Well, what did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, the truth would have been nice."

"Oh please Sora. It's not like the two of you are official or anything. And you know the minute you see Tai again you are just going to melt."

"No. Not after what happened."

"Sora, you need to get over that. You're both older now and more grown up. He was just a stupid teen-ager. Move on!"

"I have. But it's just not the same for us. Not anymore."

"It won't be if you won't let it be."

"Save it Jim. I've heard it all already. What he did broke not only my heart, but it also broke my spirit, too. And took even longer to fix. I won't go through that again."

"Who's saying that you will?"

"Look I'm too tired to do this duel again. I'll see you later." She walked into the bedroom to find Joe fast asleep on the bed. She lay next to him, stared at the ceiling and sighed.

'Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a very interesting, very long trip?'

At that moment…

"So has anybody heard from Joe? He was supposed to arrive today." Mimi asked. She, Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and Yolei were at her apartment in Japan making plans for the reunion celebration the next day.

"Um, I think he said that he was gonna call us sometime tomorrow. Said that he would probably be too tired to even walk." Matt replied.

"Oh…" She replied a bit sad.

"Jeez, don't look too happy now, Mimi." Tai mocked. All the Digi Destined knew that she had had a huge crush on Joe for years, but was always too afraid to do anything about it. "But speaking of Joe, has anybody heard from Sora lately? Is she going to come this year?" he asked, trying to sound passive.

"Well, the last time I talked to her," T.K. said, "She wasn't really sure. She was thinking of taking some more summer classes this year and she had to practice her something for something next year. You know, her usual excuses."

"It looks like she'll be a no show again this year." Yolei put in. "Why does she have such a problem with coming back to Odaiba?"

"I could guess a few reasons why." Kari said sarcastically. Everyone looked at Tai.

"Hey, don't blame me!" he defended. "I was just doing what I thought was best for the both of us. And besides you know how things were between us at that time. All we did was argue and fight. We weren't happy…" He looked out the window and sighed heavily. "Wow, those lines sound stupid, even to me. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"You better believe it."

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Well that's enough of Tai feeling sorry for himself." Mimi said. "We have a lot to do. Now where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"How about in the park, by the fountain?"

"Alright." She wrote it down. "Now, how are we going to get into the Digital World?"

"We could use my lap top." Izzy said.

"Okay. And the digimon know where to meet us right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now all that we need to do is decide a time and tell everyone else."

"How about we meet around noon? Any earlier would be way too early for me." Matt asked.

"That'll be fine. We all know how much you need your beauty sleep, Matt. Now, who'll tell Davis?"

"I will." Kari said. "I'll call him later and fill him in."

"And I'll tell Ken. He should be arriving in about half an hour." Yolei said.

"And I'll call Jim and tell him to tell Joe." Mimi said

"I'm sure you will." Tai teased.

"Well, I better be going." Matt said, heading for the door. "I have to go practice with the guys for a while. I'll see you at my place later T.K.?"

"You bet."

"I better be going too." Yolei said. "I have to go meet Ken at the airport."  
"Okay. We'll see you all tomorrow." She called as they left. "Now who wants to help me make the food for tomorrow?"

"Uh, I can't."

"You know I gotta go too."

"Yeah, and I have to help him go."

"See ya later Mimi." And they were all gone.

Later that night…

Mimi pounded on Jim's apartment door. He opened it looking a litte annoyed, but he immediately smiled after seeing who it was.

"Oh, hey Mimi? How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if I could talk to Joe?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually, he's asleep."

"Oh, well, could you wake him up. This would only take a second." She pleaded.

"No, he's, um, very tired." He said looking for an excuse.

"Okay, well could you give him this?" She handed him a piece of paper. "This has what he needs to know about tomorrow."

"Can do." He told her. Suddenly there was a scream followed by lots of laughter.

"What was that?" Mimi asked looking in the apartment.

"Uh, nothing. Well, gotta go now. Bye." He shut the door in her face, leaving her very confused.

'He's hiding something.' She thought and headed for the elevators.

Inside the apartment, Sora came running out of the bedroom followed closely by Joe who was trying to tickle her.

She ran behind the kitchen island and separated her from Joe. "I swear Joe, if you come near me I'm going to kill you."

"Please, Sora. That threat's getting old."

"Could you guys get any louder? Mimi was here and she heard you. I had to slam the door in her face just to get rid of her." He said trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Why didn't you just let her in?" Joe asked.

"Because I thought you wanted to keep her a secret." He pointed to Sora.

"You could have just told her that it was my girlfriend or something."

"Come on Joe, that would have killed her. You know how much she likes you." Sora said.

"Yeah."

"Well, anyways she dropped this off." He handed the paper to Joe.

He read it aloud, "Meet us tomorrow at the fountain in the park around noon. We'll go from there. Can't wait to see you again and catch up. Love Mimi."

"Aw, how sweet." Sora said. "Well, we can talk about that later. Right now we're going over to my parents." She and Joe headed for the door and she quickly grabbed Jim's car keys and they ran out. "And we're taking your car!" She called as they got into the elevator.

"I swear to God! If you do anything to it I will skin the both of you." He yelled.

A short while later…

"Hi mama!" Sora said as she and Joe gave her mother a hug.

"Oh, Sora! Joe! We've missed you two." They walked into the apartment and found Sora's father sitting in the living room.

"Sora! Joe!" He said and got up and gave them each a hug.

"Hi dad! Wow, I must have been gone for a really long time to have you actually miss work to see me." She joked.

"Well, your mom made me." He joked. "So, how's my future son-in-law?" He asked Joe.

"Please, don't start that again." Joe laughed.


End file.
